


Widower Looks to Be Sexually Stimulated By Larger, Dominant Partner(s)

by Wandering_Swain



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, No Condoms, Oral Sex, PWP, Personal Ads, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Urethral Play, literal descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Swain/pseuds/Wandering_Swain
Summary: Drax wants to get back in the dating world.He posts a personal ad.





	Widower Looks to Be Sexually Stimulated By Larger, Dominant Partner(s)

**Author's Note:**

> No beta reader. All mistakes mine.
> 
> Does this count as Drax/Reader fic and should I list it as such?

NETWORK POST

I, a widower of middling years who dearly misses his wife and daughter each day, am seeking a sexual partner in the next station my ship comes across.

You, the sexual partner in question, are preferably large, well-muscled, and relate to your physical weight and dominance in a salacious way that will make my mouth fill with drool and my nipples harden. I demand confidence. Slips of partners who are thin and pliant and gentle are of no interest to me. I desire to meet my match and be tied down, fucked, and come upon.

I would like very much to grapple with said partner beforehand in a space amendable to large bodies being thrown about. My preference is a mat in a gymnasium after it has closed, but I am malleable. I would happily do such in your living quarters. Or, if you are more sexually adventurous, an ally not soaked in the smell of urine.

I wish to wrestle your strong, thick body and grow excited as my sweat-slick, tattooed muscles grinds against your sweat-slick, tattooed-or-non-tattooed, muscle-or-fat. I wish to grow hard as we do this. I wish for you to tease me regarding this excitement as my pants become uncomfortable and I writhe, preferably beneath you. I wish to be made to moan very hard as you squeeze my clothed cock with your thick fingers.

I want to be forcefully stripped. I will fight you well and hard but enjoy being pushed against the mat (or inferior but acceptable bed or ally) as my boots are pried and pulled from my feet and my pants rolled down my ass and hard cock and retracted cock sheath. I do not wear underwear. Or, rather, I do sometimes wear underwear, but will not do so for this excursion. I more often do not wear shirts as I have sensitive, easily chapped nipples. I am telling this to you so that you may feel free to twist them and bite them, for my response will be loud and with mixed pleasure and pain.

A similar affect can be achieved should you wish to strike my ass or inner-thighs repeatedly. My preference is that you leave bruises there so that, later, when I have returned to my ship and you have returned to your own home, I will feel those bruises you have left and groan and think of what we did (will do) together and masturbate and then fall asleep.

I wish also to be told to count if I am to be spanked. If I make a mistake in my counting, though I count well, I wish to be slapped hard, across my buttocks or face (or both), and then to be made to start again. It is then my wish that you compliment or insult my body for standing up to such abuse. Either is fine. I only wish for my body, which has lain with none since the death of my wife many years ago, to be given the utmost attention.

If you bring implements with which to beat me, such as paddle or whips, I would accept them gladly. My body has withstood rigorous scarification to create tattoos commemorating joyous occasions within my life. I have a high tolerance for pain. If some of these implements you wish to bring are sharp, like a whip with a point at the end that will drag along my skin and create great, bloody, grooves, I will accept this. Along with my buttocks and inner thighs, my back is its own erogenous zone. Beatings there are encouraged.

If the abuse continues for some time, I suggest speaking to me as you dole it out. A fantasy in which you are my foe and have bested me is encouraged, though of course if I was really trying to beat you, I would. (I would also have the help of my closest, loyal friends and their very large, powerful weapons and respectable battle prowess.)

But you will weave a fiction aloud, and in it, detail how you have always been jealous of my strength and power and how you have longed to bring me low. You will beat me and tell me how I have always known I am tender and vulnerable and deserve to be made a living sex toy and cum repository, a whore to please your sexual organ as you see fit. You will repeat how worthless and disposable I am, suggesting that I will be of no use to you after you fuck my mouth and ass until it puckers like a rosebud from your fingers, hands, tentacles, reproductive organs, or sexual implements with which you would tease and thrust into me.

You will say how you will milk me raw, though my species' males rarely give milk from their tits, but you will say how you will use me in many metaphors that I will understand are not literal. You will suggest giving me to your partner, either present or fiction, and having them fuck me until I am of no use and broken.

You will suggest that my body, having fulfilled its use as a toy, ought to be passed around and fucked by criminals, gladiators, or strong men and women who will have no mercy to spare for my aching throat, ass, and cock. Cum will flow into all of my available orifices that can accept sexual organs that release cum.

You will then take the fantasy further. You will discuss feeding my body to a great beast in order to get rid of its uselessness. You will laugh hardily as you describe this process. It will involve tenderizing my flesh further in oils and well-scented spices and fucking it one last time before you push it into a vat where I will writhe and suffocate and cry out as I am taken into eternity.

After this verbal fantasy ends, I will be enormously hard and wish to cum.

You will deny me such until you can fuck me. After preparing my ass thoroughly for intrusion, your sexual organs (or those of your partner) or sexual implements (or, again, those of your partner) will be made to enter my body. You will fuck me raw without a prophylactic. (It is my firm requirement that you share with me your disease status beforehand or if your species lays eggs in partners during relations and if you desire me to be such a partner. The latter is negotiable. See below.)

You will fuck me in the ass. It does not matter whether it is with a cock or implement. Slowly, at first, and then more firmly, confidently, thirstily, as if my ass is blessed to be a sheath for your mighty lust. You will forbid me from touching my own cock. I will beg to do so and to then cum. You will inform me I cannot, for I am your slave, now (another fiction). You will thrust inside me so that, if you have a scrotum, it will slap against my ass. You will tweak my sensitive nipples as you ride me.

If you have a partner whose genitals are engorged and willing at that moment, you will ask me to suck them with my willing tongue and mouth and throat. I will lick and feed upon these genitals as if I were drinking mother's milk.

You will refer to my ass as a "pussy," though it is not such and I would not consider it degradation to have a pussy, it only turns me on very much that I might theoretically rather than literally possess such an organ that can produce its own lubricant. "Wet cock sheath" is an acceptable name, as well.

While fucking me, you will tell me to tighten it and loosen it as you see fit. As you do so, you will call me "whore," though that is not my vocation, but the idea of serving as a prostitute who is skilled with using their body to fuck others for payment is appealing to me.

You may verbally abuse or compliment my body as you see fit. You may also take my cock in your hand and masturbate it as I moan and gasp in pleasure. My focus will be entirely on my cock as you do this so forgive me in advance if I no longer listen to your commands.

If you wish to focus on your own orgasm, you may let me masturbate myself as you continue to fuck me and have your theoretical partner fuck me.

When you orgasm and if your reproductive organ can produce cum, please do so inside me. Your partner may come on my face or nipples. While I can swallow cum, I have not done so in a very long time and fear it will spill out of my mouth and down my chin. If you or your partner enjoys this image and wishes to suck the seed from my mouth, we can arrange such to take place.

Regardless of whether or not I have cum myself, you will then use a sexual implement or request your partner to fuck my tender, used ass.

If you have a number (five to seven) heavy-set or well-muscled friends who wish to participate, they may join us at this time. I am amendable to being passed from various partners and fucked whether or not my organs are engorged. They may also come inside me if they so desire and not use a prophylactic, but a test confirming their lack of venereal infection or egg laying organs would be required as well.

Coming on my nipples (you may call them "tits" and slap them as you see necessary for your sexual gratification) would also be encouraged. You may insult me or talk about other matters as you do this, ignoring me as if fucking those such as myself who are starved for touch and the feel of hot fluids on my skin and inside me is what you do each and every day. You may even discuss the weather as you circle around me and masturbate onto my flesh as if I am no more worthy to be touched than the lonely, sensually starved individual I am.

If you wish to declare to desecrate my ass further after this, you may do so, but I warn you, I may fall unconscious. I consent to you ravaging my sleeping form if this is the case. The idea of waking up to a cock inside my body is delightful to me, and though I may be confused at first, I will be so overwhelmed by the uniqueness of being touched in the throes of lust, I will give into you immediately and with sounds of great need.

Hard limits:

\- The body fluids that are acceptable to me are limited to spit, blood, and cum. Other fluids produced by a body are not sexually appealing.

\- Punching. Do not punch me with a closed fist. I will punch you back. I will do so with such strength, it may break your jaw as opponents have been subjected to during the past.

\- Death. Actually dying at this juncture in my life is repellant to me. I find fictional violent threats when my cock is already engorged appealing, but not if they are a reality.

\- Feathers. I am ticklish but do not find it erotic.

\- I am sober. When I am not sober, I become very happy, then cry, and then become violent. It is not erotic to me.

\- Personal insults. If you wish to call me a whore, scum, weakling, or worthless, I neither mind nor care to take the insult personally. It will further engorge my cock just as the idea caused it to do so while composing this personal ad (at least until I masturbated to completion). This is fine. But insults such as "you are destined to be lonely," "your friends will leave you one day," "your wife and child are dead because of you," and "you should have been honest with your wife while she was alive when she asked about your sexual desires that she could help realize" are not erotic to me. They are, in fact, awful and would make me upset and interested in punching you in the face. I do not recommend saying such unless, of course, I am about to cum and, as previously mentioned, would not be paying attention anyway.

\- Harnesses that go across my nipples. They lead to uncomfortable chafing and are not erotic to me.

Soft limits:

\- Egg laying. If you are a species that lays eggs inside a partner when you become sexually stimulated, we can discuss this.

\- Anal plugs. I have past experiences in which such has gotten stuck in my ass and I have had to work to push it back out. We can discuss if this is erotic to you to see and how we may do it.

\- Tit fucking. I do not find laying one's cock between my pectorals and using my nipples as reigns to fuck between my pec erotic, but I am amendable to trying it if you are interested. My masculine pectorals are indeed large enough.

\- Urethra play. If you wish to put a long, metal implement down my penis opening when said penis is very hard, we must stop and discuss how this will be achieved in a way that does not make it hurt to pee the next day.

\- Stomach distension. If you wish to fill my ass with so much cum or toys that my stomach distends from the pressure, we must discuss clean up in very specific terms.

\- Food. I have masturbated with cucumbers from Jarod-3. I found the sensation unique but not sexual. If you can cause me to achieve gratification in similar circumstances, I invite you to do so. If you only wish to eat dinner before or after our rigorous and thorough sexual congress, that can also be arranged.

SERIOUS RESPONSES ONLY.


End file.
